Various means have been used in the past to control both the flow rate and the stream pattern of fluids from a nozzle. Prior art designs required an operator in order to adjust flow rate and pattern to work against the line pressure. In high pressure applications such as used in fire hose nozzles, large forces and/or sophisticated and complex mechanisms are frequently required in order to control the flow and stream pattern settings of the valve. Prior art large high pressure fire hose nozzles generally require several men to hold and control the flow rate and stream pattern settings. The complexity of prior art adjustable nozzle designs has prohibited the use of independent selection of flow and spray pattern control designs to low cost garden hose nozzle applications.